This invention relates to a silencer unit, and more specifically, to a silencer unit for a pulse combustor adapted to arrest noise produced by combustion in the pulse combustor.
Hot water supply systems and other systems using a pulse combustor as a heat source are provided with silencers for attenuating noise generated from the pulse combustor during combustion. More specifically, one such system has two silencers: one for attenuating noise from the charging side of the pulse combustor and the other for noise from the exhaust side. The noise generated from the combustor may vary with the oscillation frequency of the pulse combustor, including high- and low-frequency components. In particular, the low-frequency components are liable to leak through the walls of the silencers. It is therefore harder to attenuate the low-frequency components than the high-frequency components. Thus, the walls of conventional silencers are made quite thick to provide improved sound-arresting effects. As a result, however, the silencers are heavy, and their material costs, and hence, manufacturing costs increase substantially. Moreover, the use of the two individual silencers on the charging and exhaust sides requires a wide setting space.